


Cracking Into Fantasy

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 12:Christmas Crackers.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Cracking Into Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 12: [Christmas Crackers](https://i.imgur.com/nxAMcUh.jpg).
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Cracking Into Fantasy

~

“All right. This is…different,” said Severus, looking at the table

Harry grinned. “Sorry, I may have gone overboard.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Formal place settings, six-piece cutlery, water, red, _and_ white wine glasses, and even Christmas crackers.” He smirked. “I have no idea what you mean. This is how we usually eat on Tuesdays, isn’t it?” 

Harry laughed. “Arse,” he said, tone affectionate. 

Severus hummed. “What’s the occasion?” 

“It was a year ago that you got out of hospital and came home with me.” Harry clasped Severus’ hand. “I thought the day deserved some sort of celebration.” 

“And the Christmas crackers?” asked Severus, his fingers tightening on Harry’s. 

“I told George I was planning a special dinner, and he offered them. They’re a new Weasley product. He said he thought you’d especially enjoy them.” 

“Merlin save us.” Severus shook his head. “And you brought them into our home? Have you learned nothing?”

Harry shrugged. “I’m an investor in the business. I figured George wouldn’t send me home with anything too dangerous.” 

Severus snorted. “You have _met_ the man, yes? He would play a trick on his own mother if it suited him.” 

“Oh, I dunno about that. Molly can be scary.” 

“Indeed.” Severus cleared his throat. “Well, shall we eat? After all, you did go to all this trouble. We can tackle the mysterious crackers later.” 

They sat, and as dishes came sailing out of the kitchen, Severus raised an eyebrow. “Impressive.” 

After soup and salad, they had roast beef with potatoes and veg, followed by trifle for pudding. While sipping sherry, Severus picked up his Christmas cracker. “Shall we?” he said. 

Harry nodded, reaching for the other end. Together they pulled, and after a loud crack, it popped open and a pair of green knickers, along with a matching green masquerade mask, fell onto the table. 

“For you or me?” asked Severus, picking up the knickers and inspecting them. He sounded almost breathless.

“No clue.” Harry groaned. “I’m almost afraid to open mine now.” 

“Nonsense,” murmured Severus. He smirked. “What could possibly scare a brave Gryffindor like you?” 

“Somehow, when you say it like that, it doesn’t sound like a compliment.” Shaking his head, Harry picked up his cracker and they pulled it apart. Out fell a feather and a paddle. He rolled his eyes. “George must think we’re kinky or something. I wonder why?”

“Quite.” Severus coughed. “How…odd.” 

His tone of voice made Harry stare at him. “Severus? Is there something I should know?” 

“I may have mentioned some ideas I’ve had to him when we were at the shop a few weeks ago.” He huffed as Harry continued staring. “Yes, I admit, it was my fault. He offered tea and I accepted. In retrospect, I believe it contained Veritaserum but by the time I realised it was too late.” 

“So, if I’m interpreting this right, you have fantasies about paddling me while I’m wearing green knickers?”

A flush appeared on Severus’ cheeks. “Not exactly.” 

“Then what—?” Harry blinked. “Wait, you want _me_ to paddle you?” 

Severus shivered. “I wouldn’t say no.” 

“Kinky sod,” murmured Harry, a slow smile spreading over his face as he imagined Severus spread before him, arse in the air, clad in skimpy knickers. His trousers immediately got tight.

Severus’ head popped up. “You mean you would be willing to do it?” 

“Willing?” Harry laughed softly, reaching out and pulling Severus’ hand over to his groin. “What does this feel like?”

Severus moaned. “It feels as if you like the idea.” 

Harry licked his lips. “Absolutely.” He exhaled. “I may not be very good at it, though, since I’ve never done anything like this before. You’ll help me to do it the way you like it, right?” 

Leaning in, Severus kissed him fiercely. Then, grabbing his hand, he hauled Harry out of the chair and towards their bedroom. “Trust me. Of that you can be sure.”

~


End file.
